Mushroom Kingdom, Changing Times Changing Lives
by princessbisket
Summary: Peach is now married and is becoming queen. It's peaceful at the kingdom (til Bowser comes around). But other kingdoms and their people seemed to be struggling with problems of their own. How will Peach handle being a new queen? Will she become successful, or is the Mushroom Kingdom doomed? (Luigi & Daisy, Mario & Luigi, Wario with lots of girls blue Toad & Toadette maybe?)
1. Unknown

Peach looks at the ceiling with a bit of nerves. She doesn't know why, as she was going out to see her people which she did so many times before. But something to her feels as it's going to happen. As she stepped outside, she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. But as soon as she she was about to speak, she curled up to the ground and screamed.  
Her subjects shouted out to her. "Your Highness! What's wrong?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Oh no! Princess! I mean... Queen."  
Her husband in his red and blue plumbers outfit ran toward her. "Isa it... time?"

On the train, a female with a red torn up outfit and brown boots sat hidden. She had to run and hide, for the second time. She starred out the bus window with her sky blue eyes after moving her spiky and messy but thick hair. _Am I ever... going to find happiness?_ She looked down at the ground with an irritated look. _Is there even such a thing? _Then she looked at the couple cuddling each other while starring at each other with a twinkle in there eyes, then two children playing patty cake while laughing, after that she glared at the father and daughter happily laughing together. Her own fathers glare appeared in front of her and and she made a pissed off face. A little girl turned around to look at the people behind her to say hi, but was panicked and unable to speak when she saw the scarred faced woman and her look. She screamed as loud as she could, just as the train stopped. The female took the convenient timing to rush off the train and away from the scene into a group of... small mushroom like people to hide. There she listen in on their talking.  
"D-Did you hear? The Princess... or the Queen now?"  
"Okay, yeah what about her?"  
"She, at her coronation to queen... went into labor!"

The female sighed as the commoners talked about the upper-class. In her view, they are just snobbier and more uninteresting then anything, but it seemed that most peasants were interested in gossiping about them. She went to leave, but found no way to leave the train station since... the only way to leave is by stairs.

Peach beamed as she held her daughters for the first time, and looked at her mustached hero who was right beside her. "They're beautiful, aren't they honey?"  
"Yeah," he said.  
She then looked at the twins with a frown. "Mario... I just hope that we can be good parents for these two, so that they can grow up right." Peach looked at the phone and the TV, remembering the news she heard and talked about. _And so she won't end up like Daffodil,_ she thought to herself.  
Mario put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm and sincere smile. "I'ma sure we'll a be justa fine."

In a middle of a field lied a woman with light brown hair knocked out on the ground. Birds cheeped and she opened her blue eyes. Her purple and blue dress was all tored and her hair is dirty, but she has no idea what has happened. _Who am I? Where am I? _She looked around, and then saw a mushroomed man running towards her. He stopped right in front of her, out of breath. Then he looked up at her, and red appeared all over his face.  
It was quiet a bit before he finally talked. "H-hi. I'm Todd... Are you okay?"  
She looked at her messy appearance with a frown. "I guess not."  
"Well P-Princess... Maybe I could h-help. Help you!"  
"...Princess?"  
"Yeah! You d-do have a princess tetra, so... y-you're Princess Plum!"  
She looked away and talked to herself in a low voice with uncertainty. "...Yes, that is my name."  
"You are very pretty!" Todd blurted out.  
She looked at him with a small smile. "Thanks."  
Todd nervously looked away from Plum. "S-so, what brings y-you here? W-what happened to y-ou?  
Plum looked down with a sad look. "I... I don't know," she said in a low tone.  
"O-oh... Well, I should a-at least help out a b-beautiful princess like yourself in some w-way. Maybe I can s-show you where to fix your dress?"  
She looked down at her dress. "Yes, it does look like it needs some fixing up." But then she narrowed her eyes with a frown. "But I have no money to fix it..."  
"You shouldn't worry about that! A-after all, it's should be the j-job of us mere commoners to help o-out a princess such as y-yourself, a-as much as we c-can... f-for all that you do for us!"  
She gave him a confused look. "Really?"  
"Yeah! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and guided her to the nearest clothing shop.

Once they got into the store, they found another mushroom like guy and he fixed her dress up.  
"Alright, that'll be 7000 coins!" the guy said.  
Plum looked away with a nervous and guilty look while Todd glared at him.  
"Hey, can't you see she's a princess? Our princess has always been kind and compassionate to us, so why can't you show that same kindness and compassion to another princess?" Todd shouted.  
"Hey kid. If she's a princess, she should be able to pay! I need dough to feed my family like the rest of us. If she has any kindness or compassion, then she'd understand this and not use me for free labor!"  
Plum started to sob and put her hands to her face. "I-I'm so sorry... I know what I did was wrong. I'll do anything you want. I'm just so scared right now."  
The guy gave her a confused look.  
"I just awoken in a strange place... I don't remember how I even got here, or where I'm from. So, there's no way I could give you any money. But you need it too, so there's no explaining my actions to rob you of your deserved earnings over something so meaningless as my dress looking nicer... I'm so sorry. If you could ever..."  
The guy, now trying to compose himself from all the guilt he was feeling, shouted, "wait!"  
Plum looked up at him with her eyes full of tears and sniffling.  
The guy sighed. "I-It seems as though you learned your lesson... and since this is such a dire situation, I'm letting you go this time."  
She smiled a bit at him. "Oh, thank you."  
"Yeah thanks!" Todd said. Then he grabbed Plum's arm and said, "bye," and ran off with Plum.  
"But remember, this is a one time thing!" the guy shouted after them.

Now at a restraint, Plum looked at the menu with a confused look.  
"Come on! You m-must be hungry from what all w-went on!" Todd said.  
Plum frowned at him. "But I have no money."  
"Remember what I said before? You're a p-princess! S-So us citizens should be h-helping you any way we can!"  
"But... Commoners need money..."  
"And where w-would commoners be without r-oyality?"  
"I donno..."  
"Exactly!"  
Plum looked down at the menu and then started ordering everything that sounded good to her, and so did Todd. Once they finished, the waiter came with the bill.  
"You can throw that away, since we have royalty here!" Todd said.  
"So? That doesn't matter." the waiter said.  
"Man how heartless can you be to this lost, confused, and harmed princess?"  
"That isn't my problem that shes harmed... lost... AND CONFUSED! Now is it?"  
Todd glared at him. "Have you no sympathy?"  
"How about her? She has the chance to go back to the good life while I have to struggle from the bottom. She isn't even a princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, so I don't have to do shit for her!"  
Plum sat still as the two argued. There's a lot she took in today, and she doesn't know how to deal with all this.  
"...If you have such a problem with me, I'll get the manager!" the waiter said.  
"Please do!" Todd shouted.  
The waiter left.  
Todd laughed a bit. "I wouldn't worry a bit, princess. I'm sure the mangier will take our side and fire that low-life loser!"  
It wasn't long after the whole floor shook in the restaurant. Then a ten foot tall ripped, mushroomed woman appeared in front of their table.  
"So, you don't want to pay, huh princess?" she asked.  
Plum finally getting _her_ _role_, looked at the manager with a smile. "Actually... we talked it over, and we decided that he'll pay for the both of us." He referring to Todd.  
Todd's eyes got wide as she looked straight at Plum. "W-what!" he shouted.  
Plum gave him a confused look with tears in her eyes. "I... I don't get it Todd. Didn't _you _say that it's the civilians job to help princesses?"  
The waiter appeared by the mangier and said, "why yes. That's true."  
Todd gave a horrifying look between Plum and the restaurant workers and whimpered, "b-but... I don't have anywhere near enough coins to pay this."  
Plum leaned in, showing off her cleavage really well to Todd. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Right?"  
Starring at her chest, Todd didn't pay any attention to what she said and just moaned, "Mmmhmm."  
Plum got up, went to were Todd was sitting, and whispered, "thanks, hun."  
Then she walked away.  
Todd stood up and shouted, "hey! W-wait!"  
As Todd stood up however, both the mangier and the waiter grabbed him.  
"Where do you think you're going?" the waiter asked.  
"You said you're going to pay, so you're going to pay!" the manager said.


	2. Finding Comfort and Belonging

Plum had ran into a field and looked up at the sky. She was just so confused about everything, and now she just is all alone and scared. Then she heard a scream. Plum looked over to the source and saw the evil koopa king kidnapping the MK queen... again. She also saw the Italian hero going after them. Since Plum had nothing better to do, she went to see what was going on.

But when she got there however, the man had already saved the queen and the turtle was leaving.  
"Oh, aren't you the professional!" Plum said.  
Mario just gave her a confused look.  
"You surely know how to help royalty! How about you help me?"  
There was still no response from the man.  
"You see, I AM a princess. So, I need your cooperation to give me the best!"  
Mario gave her a glare. "Itsa doesn't matter toa me. You want something done, you do it yourself."  
She gave him a sweet smile. "You went through all that trouble for her, why not for me?"  
Peach came by his side and wrapped her arms around Mario.  
"Three a reasons..." He put his hands on a shoulder and a hand of Peach's before he continued. "First... I love a her with all a my life and wouldn't allow anything to a harm her!"  
"Oh Mario..." Peach quietly said.  
"...Two, she is a kind and a considerate, unalike you!"  
Plum opened her mouth wide, eyes wide open, and said, "w-what?"  
"The third, and the most a biggest isa... she actually needs a help!" After that, Mario carried Peach bridle style and left. Peach looked at Plum as she narrowed her eyes and fought back the tears that crept up on her. Peach saw the frown, the way she knelt to the ground and looked at it, more lost than ever as to what to do.

"That... goodie two shoes... Jerk! Acting like... he knows everything, and righteous. But it's all just... Bullshit!"  
A goomba had awoken from being knocked out and was listening to her ramble. He felt her anger toward Mario, and nodded to her in agreement.  
Plum finally noticed the goomba. "Oh! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" Plum shouted.  
The goomba looked away with a blush. It's been called anything but cute.  
"You must dislike that fat know-it-all too, huh?"  
The goomba nodded.  
"Ah... Well then, would you like... to help each other out?"  
The goomba gave her a confused look.  
"You just look like you're all alone out here..."  
The goomba freaked out realizing his allies where gone.  
"...like I am. So I was wondering, if you'd like to team up for survival, and try to put that ugly fatass in his place. What do you say?"  
The goomba looked at her with a sad look, but nodded. It decided to go with her till he finds his allies.  
Plum scooped him up and hugged him. "Oh thank you! By the way, my name is... Plum. What about you? What's your name?"  
The goomba looked down. It was mute, so he was unable to talk.  
Plum tilted her head. "I guess you can't speak?"  
The goomba nodded.  
"I'll just call you Creampuff then, since you're just so cute!"  
The male goomba cringed at the name.  
Plum stood up with Creampuff in her arms. "Let us build our own castle then." The little she has been awake, she learned that the royaltys live there. "Since your my only friend, I'm going to share everything with you, Creampuff!"  
He smiled at that. Not even Bowser was that nice to him.  
"Come, I'm sure it won't be that hard to get us a castle!"  
Knowing all the hard work that is needed to build something, Creampuff frowned at that statement.

Peach looked out her huge window at her kingdom with a frown. As she held her twins, she wondered about that girl that looked so sad. She told Mario about what she saw, but Mario said she was probably acting like a child to try and get her way. Peach glared out the window with a frown. _He can be so stubborn sometimes,_ Peach thought. It struck her as odd, the woman's behavior, and what she said.  
"_You surely know how to help royalty! How about you help me? You see, I AM a princess. So, I need your cooperation to give me the best!"_  
Peach narrowed her eyes and wondered, "if she is royalty, how is giving her 'the best' helping her?" Most royalty has everything, so what was she talking about? Whatever it was, Peach couldn't help but to worry about her.

It turned into nighttime quickly for Plum and Creampuff, but they didn't really accomplish anything for their castle.  
Plum looked up at the night sky with a sigh. "I... Just am an unfortunate, pathetic princess..."  
Creampuff laid on the ground worn out and was glaring at her thinking, _you think?_  
But... life's not fair, isn't it?  
Creampuff looked at her with a frown and nodded. Then it started pouring down rain. Plum rushed to grab Creampuff and sheltered him from the rain the best she could. He was jammed in between her rack, as she curled her body around him, but like he minded.  
"I... I'm sorry I put you through all this Creampuff. We'll get a good castle, I promise!"  
Putting his needs as important as her own... Creampuff knows Bowser's never done that.  
A voice came to Plum's attention. "Excuse me..."  
Plum looked up, and saw that ditzy blond that was with that man she despised so much. With her was two toads, one looking nervously upset at her.  
"What do you want?" Plum asked.  
Peach froze as she and Creampuff starred at each other.  
"Can't you see that we're busy?"  
"You are... with Bowser?"  
"Who?" Plum asked.  
But Creampuff nodded without Plum noticing.  
"I... see. Listen, you should put that goomba down."  
"Goomba?"  
"Yes, that creature in your arms."  
Plum glared at her. "Three things. One, why?"  
"Why, because it's evil!"  
Plum stood straight up with Creampuff and gave Peach a good glare. "Two. You aren't in charge of me."  
"L-Listen! I'm just-"  
"Three! Her name is Creampuff. CREEAM! PUFF! Do not... call my friend, that goomba, or creature, or evil ever again!"  
Peach just looked away from her. "I... wanted to invite you... to have dinner with... us."  
"With you? And that fat jerk?"  
"His name is Mario! If you want me to respect-"  
"Respect? Well, how about you be respectful and invite my friend too!"  
Peach gave a worried look, knowing it'd be a bad idea to have one of Boswer's minions in her castle.  
"Then I could careless about eating dinner with a dumbass like you and an ugly moron like your sad attempt at a lover!" She turned her back on Peach and walked away with Creampuff in her arms.  
"...And if that's how you treat me after my kind offer, then fine. Don't step anywhere near my castle."  
"You owe me coins!" Todd shouted.  
But Plum just kept on walking without another word to them.

The female has decided that he doesn't deserve to live. She looked at her knife as she sat on the train back to her kingdom. All the torment he caused, she believed he doesn't deserve to live. Once the train stopped in the Yeferder Kingdom, she stepped off. Knowing this place well as she grew up here, she used another way to get to where she needed to go that didn't involve stairs. This involved sliding down hills, climbing down trees, climbing up trees and hills, and time. But it's the only way she could do it, it also gave her the physical strength you can see now.

She appeared in front of a castle during the night. There in the field, she pulled out her tiara. Once she appeared in front of the door, the guards looked at her for a bit. She was not the princess they remember. In fact, she looked completely different, so all they could do is stare in awe, especially when it's been years since she has returned home and have been searching for her all this time.  
"Let me through," she demanded.  
"Y-Yes ma am!" the guards said.  
As long as she had that tiara, she had proof that she is Yeferder's princess.  
"But wait ma am! Where were..." a guard shouted after her.  
But the princess did not stop to listen to the guy.

Sleeping restfully in his bed, lied the king. Her daughter, with the knife carefully hidden in her torn red shorts, slowly opened the door. The princess glared at the man's head and slowly walked in his side of the bed. As she slowly pulled out her butcher knife, she grinned. She made it quick as she slamed the blade on his neck. Blood splattered everywhere as his head rolled of the bed. All the princess could do know was laugh. The queen has returned to her room after using the restroom and looked at her daughter with a horrifying look full of tears. She saw the blood all over the bed and floor, her headless husband, the bloody head, and sterred at her daughter that was laughing with a blood all over her face and holding the knife that she used. The queen was saddened, not so much for her husband, but seeing what her daughter had become.  
"Daffodil..." The queen was so full of guilt and stress that all she could do was fall to the ground sobbing.  
There were guards who entered the room though, and surrounded, arrested and threw Daffodil in jail.

It was the next day, and Peach was looking out the window watching over her kingdom again. Toadsworth ran toward Queen Peach. "Your majesty! Queen Rebecca would like to speak to you!"  
Peach took the phone from Toadsworth. "I really hope it's good news..." She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"  
There was a bit of silence before Rebecca spoke. "...I guess you heard... about Daffodil."  
"I have," Peach replied.  
"I know... that you have a lot responsibilities with just becoming queen... and having your first two daughters..."  
"I am... But if there's anything you need, you know I'll be happy to help."  
Rebecca weeped a bit. "You're just so... I'm so grateful - But are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, what I called you for... is to ask you, if you could take in my daughter in your kingdom."  
Peach's eyes got wide. "But... don't you want to be with her?"  
Rebecca started crying. "I do I do! Y-you k-know that!" She tried to calm herself down and continued when she was able to speak. "But... I see, throughout her whole life... I was unable to do anything for her. Unable to protect her, unable to stop him, unable to... make her happy and healthy."  
"Rebecca..."  
"I don't see... how things could be different now."  
"You can't at least try?"  
"Peach... They don't want her here! They want her dead! Life for life! And I can't leave. I... have to try to protect this kingdom... now that he's gone."  
Now understanding her predicament, Peach stood on the phone silent, as she thought about what to do.

Daffodil sat in a cell awaiting her time. Then her mother and Peach walked in.  
"What do you want?" Daffodil snapped.  
"... I offer you, a choice," Peach said.  
Daffodil gave her a confused look. "Choice?"  
Peach nodded. "You can choose to be banished from this kingdom, never allowed to return here and be ordered to live in the Mushroom kingdom, where you'd have to be on your best behavior to stay out of jail..."  
Daffodil spoke up, "or, I can stay here and die."  
Rebecca looked down as Peach gave her a sympathetic look.  
Then Peach look back at Daffodil. "Correct."  
"Gee, I wonder? Well, as much as I _like _the thought of the last person I look at this pathetic excuse for a mom... Seriously, how the hell is this be even considered a hard decision for me?"  
"Just for clarification..." Peach looked away from both of them. "There be no murdering in my kingdom, or then there will be no getting out of this situation a second time."  
"Yeah yeah. Of course. Just get me out of here."  
Rebecca leaned in to whisper in Peach's ear, "if you have changed your mind..."  
Peach shook her head. "No. We are really fine with this."

Peach and Daffodil arrived at a house.  
"I'm being real generous," Peach said.  
Daffodil just huffed and rolled her eyes.  
"I've had my men brought and furnished this house for you. Make trouble, and you'll lose this house and..."  
"Be thrown in jail. Yes yes, don't need to repeat yourself, hun," Daffodil snapped.  
"Alright then. If you need anything... you're always welcome to come to the castle to get me." Then Peach left.  
"Like I'd ever do that." Daffodil then left.


	3. Crashed Party

A toad walked up to Toadsworth. He was confused about some things and he figured he can answer it.  
"Hey Toadsworth, why is Peach doing things for that scar-faced mummy?" Toad asked.  
Toadsworth gave him a confused look. "That scar-faced mummy? Whatever could you mean?"  
"That princess that killed her dad!"  
"Oh, you mean Daffodil..."  
"Yeah! She's so rude! Why is Peach being nice to her?"  
Toadsworth looked away with a frown. "It's a complicated matter. I don't know if you'll get it."  
"Oh come on! Don't treat me like a child now!"  
Toadsworth let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Alright. I'll tell you. But you mustn't tell no one else about this, alright?"  
The toad nodded.  
"Right. So it all started long ago..."

Daffodil was a young child, and her father always despised her daughter. It didn't matter what she did, he'll yell, scream, and hit her. No one could stop him, being the king and the one in control of everyone in the castle. There was barley any time when he wasn't drunk as well. One day, the king pushed Daffodil off the top of the stairs in a drunken rage, and she fell of the railing of a high drop for a young girl her age. Daffodil survived, but the incident didn't make him stop. Around her teenage years, she ran away in the middle of the night. The Queen did everything she could to find her, but she was no where to be found in the whole kingdom. Queen Rebecca had came into contact with Peach with Toadsworth by her side and told her about her about her daughter Daffodil. Peach did her best to comfort and help her be able to find her daughter, as well as have some confidence in herself. The King and her rarly talked or did anything much together. They were arranged to be married, so there was no love there. But having Peach there comforting her helped her. It was just too bad, Daffodil never had that luxury.

"...and that's why," Toadworth finished.  
"Why didn't her mom just leave him?" the Toad asked.  
"Silly boy! She couldn't! That's extremely taboo and she'd upset not only the kingdom and the king, but her family as well!"  
He gave Toadsworth a shocked look. "How come it's like that there?"  
Toadsworth shrugged. "It just is. Probably easier that way. I don't know."  
The toad frowned. "It doesn't sound easier to me..."  
Toadsworth just starred out the window with a unsure look. He agreed with the young Toad, so he wasn't sure what to say.  
Then the toad ran out the room.  
"Hey now! Remember not to tell anyone!" Toadsworth shouted after him.

Peach looked over a piece of paper to see if it was perfect. Since Daffodil was basically a permanent citizen of Mushroom Kingdom, she be welcoming and invite everyone to dinner to get to know her and make her feel more comfortable. She knows its a bit weird to be doing something good for someone who was bad, but Peach knows that she's been treated harshly all her life. So maybe some kindness would change her.  
"There! Perfect!" she exclaimed. Then she turned to a Toad. "Make copies and give this to everyone." Peach handed him the paper. "And defiantly make sure to give it to Daffodil, and DON'T give one to Plum. Got it?"  
The toad looked at the invitation briefly before beaming at Peach. "Yeah! I'm on it your majesty!" Then he ran off to do what he was told.

Daffodil is by the sea. She doesn't have any desire to enter her house, due to those steps she would have to go up. But by water, she felt at peace with the beautiful view of the water when it reflects off light. There was less to worry about with water in her opinion. It's much more easier to move. And down at the bottom is like a whole new world. Daffodil was tempted to go in when a toad flashed a piece of paper in her face. She glared at the little guy with an unamused look, but the toad payed no mind and just kept smiling at her.  
"Hello princess Daff-" the toad started.  
"Don't refer to me as a princess, pipsqueak!" Daffodil snapped.  
The toad gave her a confused look for a bit, then continued with what he needed to say. "Peach has invited you to dinner for tomorrow!"  
Daffodil crossed her arms and sarcastically said, "oh joy."  
"Yeah very cool, huh?" the toad jumped up and down in excitement.  
"Sure..."  
The toad gave her the paper. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Then the toad left.  
Daffodil didn't even bother to read it and just ripped it up and threw it away. _Just cause I live here doesn't mean I have to like a prissy wuss like you_, she thought to herself.

Mario and Peach decided to invite Luigi to the beach. He's been by himself ever since her wife Daisy went to a theme park in her kingdom with a friend. Her single friend had only two tickets and wanted to spend some time with Daisy. Sadly that has left Luigi all by himself and feeling lonely. They decided they all needed some fun so they decided to go to the beach today. They sat the twins down on a towel and a thing. Luigi brought his two year old son with him.  
"Now Peasly, youa be a good boy and don't justa go into the water without asking me first, gota it?" Luigi told his son.  
"Kay..." he responded.  
"Good boy!" Luigi panted his sons head. "If youa need anything, I'lla be over there okay?" He pointed toward Peach, Mario, and some toads.  
"Kay."  
After that he told his son to have fun as he ran off toward Peach, Mario, and the toads. Toadsworth watched over the babies as the Mario bros, Peach, and the toads played volleyball.

Daffodil watched as the toads push Luigi aside and yelled at him not to get in the way. Then they all laughed as he face-planted in the sand. It angered her seeing them put her down, as it reminded how many times her father has done so. Could they not care about the embarrassed and sad look like how her dad didn't care about her sadness and sorrow?  
"Daa daa! You cana do et! Go daa daa!" Peasly shouted.  
Luigi looked at his son with a smile and nodded. This gave him enough determination to stand up and actually play. Mario served the ball hard, but Luigi jumped up high and hit the ball back to Mario's side. It was so unexpected that Peach didn't have enough time to save it. But the hard serve hurt his hand and he screamed in agony.  
"You're so pathetic Luigi..." a toad commented.  
"I'd like to see one of you small morons do that," Daffodil commented.  
They all turned to her except for Luigi.  
"Oh, Daffodil. Would you like to join?" Peach asked. "It looks like Luigi is going to be out for... awhile."  
Luigi sat holding his hand groaning.  
"I wouldn't play with you jerks of you where the last people in the whole universe," Daffodil said.  
"Alright... Well, I'll see you at dinner tomorrow?"  
"No." Daffodil's eyes laid upon Luigi for a bit before walking away.  
"Wait!" Peach ran in front of Daffodil. "He'll be there." Peach pointed to Luigi, who was now in the fetal position and still crying over his hand.  
Daffodil looked at him with a sympathetic look, before continuing on her way. She thought to herself, _he's so amazing..._

All over the place, there where the invitations to Peach's dinner. Plum interested in what it was said cheeked one out.  
_During #*/%$/**$! at 6PM, there shall be a dinner that everyone (except Bowser, his minions, and Plum) is invited too! This will serve as a welcoming party to our newest addition to Mushroom Kingdom, Daffodil. If you can make it (and aren't Plum, Bowser, or one of his minions), then please come to my castle!_

_Queen Toadstool, Peach_

Plum looked at Creampuff with a grin.  
"So, they don't want us in? What do you say about we trash this party?"  
Creampuff grinned and nodded. It could be a chance for him to get back with Bowser. He wondered if he'll let Plum join his army.  
"Great! Looks like it's starting now, so we should hurry!"  
Creampuff nodded and hurried to the castle.

Daffodill looked at the castle from afar. So many stairs, and so many bad memories. She saw little point in going. From what she saw yesterday, she wanted to be there to stand up for Luigi there. But she doesn't even know him, why should she care? Daffodil went to leave when she almost ran in to none other than Luigi holding Peasly. Daffodil backed up unsure what to say as she just stared at him. But once Luigi saw her, he froze up. With all the scars and bandages on her, she looked really crazy to Luigi.  
"M-Mariooooo!" Luigi shouted as he ran off.  
Daffodil just watched with a guilty look. _What... was that about?_ She wondered.

Mario promised to go find and talk to Daffodil. Peach really wanted to give her a warm welcoming here, and Mario doesn't understand why she refuses to come. He remembered that they ran into her at the beach yesterday, so he figured he should try there. Sure enough, she was there staring at the ocean with a sad look.  
"Isa something wrong?" Mario asked.  
Nothing. Everything is just fine," Daffodil said.  
With the irradiated but sad tone in her voice and the way she looked Mario knew that wasn't the case.  
"Why don't a you go to the dinner invention?" Mario asked.  
"...Why should I?" Daffodil asked.  
"Cause Peach dida this alla for you! Isn't that a good enough?"  
Daffodil got out her knife and started to fiddle with it. "I really don't care about that."  
Mario crossed his arms. "Whya is that?"  
She glared him. "Why should I care? I don't care about being a citizen here! I had to come here, or die! I am not estatic about this!"  
"Maybe ifa you give this place a chance you'lla like it here!"  
She let out a "tsk" in response. "I already know I hate it here. All the citizens are dumb suck-ups."  
Mario glared at him in irritation. She just called all her friends dumb. "You havea no idea what it'sa like here or abouta the citizens here. You've only beena here for a day."  
"And I already find this place boring and everyone annoying."  
"Just show up at the castle!"  
Daffodil stood up at him still glaring at him. "Just leave me the hell alone already!"  
Mario grabbed her arm, but Daffodil just slashed him with her knife and ran off. It wasn't that that bad, as Mario moved when he noticed what she was doing. Mario then ran after her.

At the party, toads ran around in worry. Plum and Creampuff arrived to this scene, having just walked right inside with the door busted open.  
"Huh... Is this a game or something?" Plum asked.  
Plum then noticed Luigi sitting in the corner cowering with his son.  
"Where's the pushy princess?" Plum asked.  
"Mean dragen turdtle stole err!" Peasly said.  
"Dragon turtle?" Plum questioned.  
Creampuff jumped in her arms. _Ahh! I missed Boswer! Darn it!_  
Peasly nodded. "Uncol gon, eeveone not no what to do."  
"Uncle's gone...?"  
Peasly nodded again. "To get swarry scwarred fwaced wady!"  
Plum thought a bit. A dragon turtle, as ridiculous as it sounded seemed familiar too her. The thing apparently stole Peach, which Plum remembered happened before... "Oh! That thing!" Now getting it, she laughed a bit. She wasn't sure who this scarred face lady is, but she noticed Luigi looks a lot like Mario, so finds it funny he's not as perfect as he makes himself seem. Then she got an idea.  
"Listen weird people! I'll save your queen... for a price."  
"Don't listen to her! She'll trick you!" Todd shouted.  
"I won't take it now! I have to get her back to earn my money right?"  
The toads all nodded.  
"So we have a deal?"  
The toads all started chatting, but all seemed to think they should agree.  
"Fine! But to make sure you don't do anything sneaky, I'm coming with you!" Todd shouted.  
Plum rolled her eyes. "Fine hypocrite. Come." She walked out the castle with the toad behind her who was huffing and crossing his arms and not looking at Plum.


	4. Misfortunate Heroes

Plum huffed and stopped to catch her breath after they left the castle grounds.  
"So short man, don't you have a ride?" Plum asked Todd.  
Todd glared at her. "You know my name! It isn't short man!"  
She rolled her eyes. "Like I have time to remember some dumb peasant name!" Plum then starred him down with hands on her hips. "Just get us some transportation to that turtle-dragon thing!"  
"Fine! 900,000,000,000 coins for just you for a ride on our plane, and if you want your friend with ya it's another 900,000,000,000 coins!"  
Plum crossed her arms and sighed. "We are on this journey together, remember?"  
"So?"  
"So if I have to walk and fight my way to this guy, so do you."  
"I'm just here to make sure you are actually going to do what you say your doing!"  
"And you don't get tired? Or are able to get yourself out out trouble if I'm tied up? Or get too hot or cold? And is able to travel many distances to this thing?"  
Todd just stayed quiet as she spoke.  
"Lets use the plane."  
Todd sighed. "Fine! But we got to be careful with it! I'm driving!"  
Plum grinned and said, "fine by me!"

Daffodil stopped and looked back and saw Mario starring straight at her.  
"Why are you following me?" Daffodil asked.  
"Why did you attack me?" Mario asked.  
"I'm not going to let me treat you like your child!"  
Mario glared at her. "Maybe you should stop acting like one."  
Daffodil rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one trying to force someone to do what they want!"  
"Well, at least I think of others instead of you whose just for just yourself and shorting the sacrifices made for you cause you think it's all about you!"  
"Yeah I do only worry about myself! Done so all my life!"  
Mario frowned at her. "...Well, it doesn't have to be like that anymore."  
Daffodil looked away from him. "Don't give me that bullshit. It's best that way..."  
Mario slowly walked up to her. But once he got close she pulled out her knife and they both backed up and glared at each other.  
"I'll do what I want! Fuck your dumbass of a queen and this stupid kingdom of idiotic mushroom people!" Daffodil shouted.  
Mario started getting angry. "You have no right saying that!"  
"Whatever..."  
Mario's fist balled up. He's fine with anyone degrading him all they want, but you don't put down his friends or his dear Peach. He ran after Daffodil and she did the same. Mario had his fist up while Daffodil had her knife up high. Once Mario jumped up and dodged her attack, he jumped on her head. Though Daffodil quickly turned around and slashed him once he hit ground.

Todd tried to fly the plane, but didn't really know how to operate it. He was pressing all the buttons trying to get it off the ground, had loud music playing with loud noises for other things as well as lights flashing everywhere. Just before they reached the end of the runway, Creampuff found the control to lift them off the air and moved it with his head. Bowser and his allies had built many of aircraft and token control of may airplanes to know how they operate for the most part. Then he tackled the toad away and steered the best he could with his head. _Aggh! This thing needs to slow down! How do I fix this?_ Creampuff wondered. He steered at the controls. Then Todd upchucking could be heard by them.  
"Well, no wonder you didn't want to fly," Plum said.  
"...No. I didn't know about this. I never flew before," Todd said.  
Plum groaned. "Well, should've known that. You know nothing of this plane." She watched Creampuff with a smile. "You're so amazing Creamy!"  
Creampuff cringed at the nickname, while still panicking to turn everything off.  
"Slow it down, well ya?" Todd complained then threw up.  
Plum held her nose. "Why don't you go to the bathroom or something?"  
"Why don't you just leave the plane or something?"  
"I got a better idea! I'll make you leave the plane!"  
"Idiot! Open the door see what happens!"  
"Will I'm sure if you make Puffykins throw up on the controls it would be bad as well!"  
Creampuff sighed as those two argued amougst each other. Suddenly a balloon basket was in front of them and they slammed right into them. When they woke up, they were in the middle the ocean.  
"ugh... Where are we?"  
Todd glared at her with an irritated look. "Farther from Boswer than when we started! And I said NOT to wreck the plane!"  
Plum let out a "psh!" sound and waved her hand behind her head. "The plane was SUPOST to be in your care. You could've wrecked it before we even flew!"  
"I... WISHED THAT HAPPENED!"  
The two love birds who were in the balloon had awoken looking as messed up as everyone else.  
What happened?" the woman asked.

Mario had got up and gotten a fire flower. Not having a clue what was with the change in the man he's fighting, Daffodil charged at him with her knife in the air. But before she could even come close to touching him, a fireball hit her right in the chest. Daffodil fell to the ground feeling like she was engulfed by fire. There she laid there gasping, remembering being a similar situation when she was young and was beaten and thrown in her room.  
Mario starred at her with a sad look. He walked over to Daffodil only to be told to leave her be. This wasn't his intentions, he just didn't want Peach's kindness to go to waste. So Mario just left her there without saying a word.

Plum, Todd, and Creampuff had finally hit land somewhere.  
"Agh! I don't even know where we are! This is awful!" Todd shouted.  
Plum looked at Creampuff and asked, "do you know where we are at Creamy?"  
Creampuff shook his body no.  
Plum and Todd sighed.  
"This is all your fault you know! You just had to take the plane!"  
"I'm not the one who failed to mention that I can't operate the plane even though I want to drive it," Plum said.  
Todd balled up his hands and glared at her. "As far as I'm concerned, you failed your job! So good riddance you are on your own!" He then stormed off.  
Plum waved a free hand as she held Creampuff in the other. "Good riddance. We can save the broad much faster without Mr. Stick-up-the-butt."  
_Well, at least it'd be a lot less yelling, _Creampuff thought to himself.  
"I bet we can find some people around here who are more helpful and useful then him!"  
Creampuff nodded. _After all, toads are the most useless and helpless creatures in the whole world._

Creampuff and Plum arrived at a place full of snake citizens. They looked at each other with confused looks.  
Then a female snake approached them. "Welcome to our kingom! Isss there anything you need?"  
"Well, we need to get to a dragon turtle hybrids place," Plum commented.  
The female snake gave her a confused look. "Well, I haven't the ssslightesst clue of who your talking about, but I can ssshow you a place you can ssstay for the night."  
"I guess that'll work."

They arrived at a place that looked like a city with huge pile of dirt everywhere. They arrived at a place with a sign that said, 'Free Hotel' on it.  
_What a weird and jerk name for a hotel. I mean, it's really crummy lookin for a hotel, but it can't be free... _Creampuff thought.  
"Yesss, it might not much be to you outsssidersss, but you're free to ssstay here if you like," the female snake said.  
"For free?" Plum questioned.  
"For free," the snake reassured.  
_Oh..., _Creampuff thought to himself.  
"Ssso, goodnight. Hope you find who you are looking for," the snake said. And then she slithered off.  
Plum and Creampuff climbed down the latter through the big hole that made underground, got told they can sleep in the bottom floor in a room, and walked through a black sheet to a room full of nothing but a tv that somehow worked on batteries (only on a news channel though) and some holes to sleep and put things in.  
"Gez, no wonder this place is free!" Plum shouted.  
_Yeah, this place isn't worth shit,_ Creampuff thought.  
Plum let out a sigh. "least it's free, I guess. Free shelter and it's pretty warm down here."  
Creampuff nodded in agreement.  
Plum set down Creampuff and started to lay down. "Night Puffs!"  
Creampuff mentally sighed then closed his eyes.

Plum was suddenly woken up in the middle of the night by a loud fart. Then a man and woman started arguing.  
"Oh my god! You fat bitch! You're gonna stink the whole place out!" the man started.  
"Shut the fuck up you jackass! This is your fault we ended up in this crummy place to begin with anyways. If you knew how to budget and plan better, we could've been relaxing in Delfino by now instead of being stuck in this crummy place!" The woman replied.  
"Well if you have a problem staying here, then you can leave!"  
"You can leave too, if you have a problem with this!" Then the woman let out another loud fart which Plum could smell. Then a baby started crying.  
"You are such a bitch! The world would be a much happier and better place without you here! In fact, I think I'll do it a favor!"  
Then hitting could be heard. "Kill yourself asshole! Your confused on how the world would be better! After all, we wouldn't be stuck with dumbasses like you!"  
"SHUT UP!" Plum shouted.  
"You shut up bitch! Or I'll pick up this fat cow right here and beat you with her!" the man shouted.  
"Like your weak dumbass could do that!"  
"Fine! I'll show you!"  
Then there was more fighting between the two.

Plum didn't get any sleep at all. It was the next morning and the two are just making up now.  
"I'm sorry Honey-bear. I shouldn't have been so mean to you," the man said.  
"I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate to you ether, babe," the woman said.  
"Come here sexy!"  
Plum could here them smooching and moaning like cows and pigs. She tried not to gag. Creampuff started waking up after having a sound sleep. _Eww how long has that been going on?_  
"Time to go Creampuff!"  
_Great idea, _Creampuff thought.  
Plum picked up Creampuff and they quickly got out of there.

Plum saw a snake person and asked for a map. The snake gladly gave her one. Creampuff pointed to Bowser's kingdom. Plum then asked for a ride, but then a smelly camel who had flies around him named Paul said he's heading that way and be happy to take him to wear he's heading.  
"Ooohh... but it's awfully far away. You'll need sooome water..." The man gave them some water bottles. "and some fooood." Then gave them some dead mice and eggs.  
"Eww," Plum commented.  
"Don't worry miss. We are going to be on a plane so we should be fine," Paul said.  
Both Creampuff and Plum cringed due to recent events.  
_Why are the people around here so helpful and dumb? _Creampuff wondered.  
Then a bunch of panda bears came and stomped on the buildings and grabbed some snakes and used them as jump ropes and whips.  
"Ayeee! Get away! The panda bear bullies are here!" Then the snake man slithered away.  
"Hurry, climb on!" Paul shouted.  
"Fine." Plum put the stuff handed to her in one of Paul's ratty bags he had on him then got on Paul. Then he ran off as fast as he could.


	5. Separation

Daffodil was wondering around aimlessly. She couldn't believe how quickly she went down from the attack, like she was a helpless little child again. Suddenly a piranha plant came flying towards her and the thing had its mouth up to her shoulders. But she quickly sliced it off and glared at the pair that was lauging at her.  
"Welcome to the kingdom, toots!" the fat yellow dressed man said.  
"Just a little taste of what you'll have to deal with here!" A skinny purple man said.  
Daffodil glared at them and raised her knife. "Thanks. But I'll show you that I'm more than capable to deal with anything you throw at me." She ran towards them.  
But then the man with a 'W' on his hat pulled out a bob-omb at her, though she quickly caught it and tossed it back it them. They fell to the ground. That was something she learned to do with her dad when he threw things at her.  
The mischief duo looked at the female who was walking towards them with her knife and quickly got up.  
"Catch us if you can!" the skinny one shouted.  
After that they laughed and both ran off with her chasing them from behind.

They ran as far as they could till they got tired and couldn't run no more. But the duo noticed that she wasn't behind them no more.  
"Eh, did she give up, Wario?" the skinny man asked.  
"I... don't see why she would. Maybe she's tricking us Waluigi," the fat one responded. He then shoved a finger up his nose.  
"Well... what should we do?"  
"You go find her! I'll stay here just in case it's a trap of hers or something."  
Waluigi glared at him.  
"What? At least one of us would be safe."  
"Why does it have to be you?"  
"It doesn't... but your more able to escape if it was a trap."  
Waluigi starred at him questionably. "You think so?"  
"Of course!"  
"Well, if you have so much faith in me, then I guess I could try it out."  
"That's the spirit!"  
"Well here I go." After that, he went back the way they came.

Waluigi had finally found the woman. She was by the stairs looking around trying to found a way around them.  
"Hey! What's wrong? Too did you lose us so quickly?" Waluigi taunted.  
"No," Daffodil replied.  
"Then why don't you come after me?"  
She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you two running, anyways? Did I scare you two boys or something?"  
Waluigi glared at her with clenched fist, but didn't dare try to go where she is. It really seemed like a trap to him now to him. "I think it's you whose afraid of us, or you'll come after us!"  
She crossed her arms with a smirk sarcastically and said, "right. that makes sense." She then turned around and walked away.  
Waluigi quickly picked up a bob-omb and tossed it up the stairs behind her. The impact of the bom-omb knocked her down. "See, I'm not scared of you."  
Daffodill laughed as she stood up. "That's why you didn't throw that till I had my back turned, right?"  
Waluigi growled a bit. "You don't think that's dirty? Why not try to get me back?"  
"Why don't you leave me alone? What, you like me or something?"  
"No." Then Waluigi got an idea. "But there's no reason to be shy around me, baby!"  
"Please, a pig's butt while the pig is taking a dump is more pleasing to look at than you are."  
Then Toadette appeared by Daffodil. "Hello there! You must be that new citizen that... was the party was suppost to be for! Well Mushroom Kingdom is a really interesting place! Allow me to show you around!" Toadette grabbed Daffodil by the hand, but once Toadette lead her toward the stairs, Daffodil swang the toad off her arm into the gravel and shouted, "no!"  
"O...Okay," Toadette said then left.  
Right then and there, Waluigi believed he got it. "Well, if your not going to chase us, guess I can make fun of you here all I want."  
"Go for it. I'm done with you morons," Daffodil said.  
"You aren't afraid of some stairs, are you?" Waluigi shouted.  
Daffodil glared at him. "Shut! Up!" She then stormed off.  
Waluigi grinned as he ran back toward Wario.

Wario fell asleep while thinking of what to do. But then was awoken when Waluigi shouted at him.  
"What?" Wario shouted.  
"I think I found... something fun we can do with that girl," Waluigi said.  
"Ohh. What is it?"  
"You see, that newbie is afraid of stairs."  
Wario beamed. "So we trap her in a basement and do what we want to her?"  
Waluigi's eyes got wide, then he smiled big. "I was thinking of blocking her in front of stairs while we fart, but that's a much better idea."  
"Yep. So here's what we do..."

Daffodil starred at the ocean to relax. A lot has happened and she's not sure what she should do now. It's obvious to her now that she should get used to the surroundings of the Mushroom Kingdom to survive. But then a giant robotic hand grabbed her.  
"We'll teach ya to mess with us, toots!" Wario said  
"Yeah, nobody messes with us and gets away with it!" Waluigi said.  
"... I never messed with you," Daffodil said.  
"...Whatever," both men said. Then they took her to some abandoned house in the for. There placed her in the small smelly basement with the long robotic arm and laughed as she screamed and shouted over the stairs. They laughed while Waluigi stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid and Wario turned his butt toward the basement entrance and let out a loud smelly fart. They got interrupted when she pelted two rotten eggs they left at Wario's butt and Walugi's face making them both jump and freak out.  
"Heh, you might laugh now, but now you're in our control! So go ahead and threw our lovely stuff we left at you, you'll still stuck down there!" Wario said.  
Daffodil just glared at them with bared teeth and balled up fist.  
They both continued bursting out with laughter.

Plum, Creampuff, and Paul sat in the cheapest plane. A baby started screaming.  
"What's that smell?" Plum blurted out.  
_Yeah it's definitely different from Paul's smell, but it smells just as bad, _Creampuff said.  
"Sorry peps. Couldn't afford a better seat," Paul said.  
"Ugh! No princess like me should be into these conditions at all!" Plum shouted.  
_Really, no one should, _Creampuff thought.  
"Well guess there's no helping it," Plum said. _Guess there's no sleeping here ether,_ she thought.

They arrived with two days flight due to slow plane in a dessert place full of camels. Paul turned to the other two with a frown.  
"Guess is goodbye. And sadly, the rest of your journey has to be on foot," Paul said.  
Plum crossed her arms with an irritated look. "Why's that?"  
"The kingdom your going to doesn't have airports and all that jazz... or airports that allow outsiders to come in anyways. I donno really never been there. Just no no airport goes there. Well, good luck." After that was said Paul left.  
Creampuff mentally sighed and thought, _who knew that something boss used to slow down Mario would be hurting me._  
Plum pulled out the map. "So we are here..." She looked at Creampuff. "Which way should we be heading?"  
Creampuff jumped out her arms and lead the way.

After stalking up fruit in the forest, they headed toward were Bowser is. Creampuff had to cheek the map here and there, but knew he was heading in the right direction. After some time they ran into some of Creampuff's allies.  
"Woah hey man! Where have you been?" a fellow goomba asked.  
Plum gasped in surprise. "My goodness! I never knew you cute creatures could talk!"  
They all glared at her in annoyance while Creampuff turned away.  
"Dude, do you know this chick?" a koopa asked.  
Creampuff somewhat wanted to say no, but that would put her in danger and he couldn't do that. He signed with goomba sign language, _this here is some girl I found that I think we can get her do whatever we want, so I brought her back with me._  
"You're an amazing dancer, Creampuff!" Plum said.  
All of Creampuff's allies bursted out laughing as Creampuff turned away beat red from embarrassment.  
"Creampuff?" A female goomba blurted out while she continued laughing. "Really?"  
Plum shrugged. "Had to call him something."  
_Calling me 'something' would've been better than what name you came up with, _Creampuff thought.  
"Anyways, you probably should get back to Bowser to help out. And don't worry. I'm sure you can bring your girlfriend, _Creampuff, _A koppa said.  
All Creampuff's allies chuckled as they left.  
"I don't like them. They seem like bullies," Plum said.  
Creampuff just ignored her as he followed his allies with Plum right behind.

They arrived in the place where Bowser resides. Plum started fanning herself.  
"It's so stuffy here," Plum said.  
"Yeah toots. That's how king Bowser likes it. Deal with it," a para goomba said.  
"Whatever."  
Then they all stopped in front of the man himself.  
Creampuff smiled. _So good to be home, _he thought.  
"No sight of Mario yet, sir!" a shy guy stated.  
"Well duh. I just captured her," Bowser said.  
"Again?" Plum blurted out.  
"Yes again! Who the heck are you?"  
"I'm princess Plum. And yes, that's PRINCESS Plum, so you better show me some respect buddy!"  
Creampuff jumped up between Bowser and Plum and tried to convince Bowser to take her as a bride instead of Peach.  
"Great. Now we probably won't get our prize. Cause she somehow escaped and got captured again. Guess we can go home now, Cre-" Plum started to say.  
"Hmm... So you hate that self-righteous fat plummer too, huh?" Bowser asked Plum.  
"Mushroom Kingdom's king? Yeah, I do. But really, who could like that jerk?" Plum replied.  
"Well, that's nice..." Bowser crossed his arms and turned away with a blush. "But, my heart belongs to Peach."  
Plum put her a hand on her hip and glared at him with a confused look. "What?"  
"She's just so pretty and sweet! The perfect woman for me!"  
"She's as dumb and rude as her fatass husband!"  
Bowser used his fire breath right in front of her and made her fall backwards.  
"For that, you'll be torched by me forever! Minions, lock her up now!" Bowser shouted.  
"Yes sir!" some minions replied.  
Dry bones and a shy guy took her to a spare cage and threw her in there. Plum would've fought back, but due to not being able to sleep for days, she fell asleep.

Plum awoken her eyes and looked around. No one was around but the queen of Mushroom kingdom herself locked in a cage beside her. She sat there leaning agaist the cage with her hands crossed and eyes closed.  
"What are you doing?" Plum asked.  
Peach opened her eyes and looked at Plum. "Praying."  
"Praying?"  
Peach nodded, then went back to having her eyes closed. "For my husband, children, and my kingdom's safety."  
"What about your safety?"  
Peach smiled. "As long as Mario is okay, I know I'll be fine."  
Plum rolled her eyes and groaned. "You two are so corny."  
"It's true though. I know he's on his way to save me, and he won't turn back till he saves me. He was always like that, with everyone he knows needs help."  
Plum crossed her arms and remembered their first visit together. _Doubt he'll save me. Though like that matters. I'll find my way out of here! _Plum tried to bash the cage.  
"That won't do you any good," Peach said.  
Bowser appeared and said, "oh, you like your cage to be banged around? Well here, let me help." Then he picked up the cage and slammed it on the ground so hard it bounced up and down and laughed.  
Peach looked up at Bowser. "That wasn't necessary!"  
"It wasn't. But I enjoyed doing it anyway. So what would you say to a date for getting out the cage?" Bowser asked.  
"The same as I always do. Never in a million years!"  
"Guess you'd like to stay in that cage. Well, see yea." Then Bowser left.  
Plum's cage had stopped bouncing and her cage was horizontal on the ground. Plum looked up at Peach with amazement. _Wow, sassy, _she thought.  
Peach again closed her eyes and rested her hands on the ground.  
"Why are you so calm?" Plum asked.  
"What need is there not to be calm? Like I said I know Mario is coming," Peach said.  
Plum just crossed her arms and stopped talking to her.

It was already late at night when Plum awoken. Peach went to sleep. But then was suddenly awoken by a crash by Plum's cage.  
Plum open her eyes and smiled big. "Creampuff! I knew I could relay on you!"  
Creampuff frowned with the key to her cage in his mouth. _If only you knew how to respect Bowser... _He hopped on top of the cage and opened it with the key.  
Plum hugged Creampuff. "I knew you aren't evil! You saved me!"  
Creampuff jumped out of her arms. Then he faced away from her while jumping and ran off.  
Plum went after him. He lead her to an open window with two boos.  
"And you'll keep your deal, right?" a boo asked Creampuff.  
Creampuff nodded.  
"Deal?" Plum asked.  
"Well, we are off!" the other boo said.  
Then both boos picked her up.  
"What?"  
The boos then carried her away back to Mushroom kingdom.  
Creampuff mouthed _stay at the kingdom. I'm fine here... Goodbye._  
Plum looked at Creampuff with tears in her eyes as her view of her only friend became less apparent.  
_Sorry Plum, but I am a happy loyal subject to king Bowser... _


	6. Changing Motivation

Waluigi and Wario where finding their victim not so much fun to play with anymore. In the dark area, she waits for one of the unsuspecting fools to come down, and has severely harmed Waluigi once. Even Wario has trouble with her, and had to retreat. Broken gadgets of Wario are where all over the basement and she also puts up a good fight with both of them. So to do anything, they have to wear themselves out knocking her out, and it isn't worth it to them.  
"We got to get rid of her! She's ruining the basement! The repair bill gonna be huge!"Wario shouted.  
"How are we supposed to get rid of her? She's untouchable!" Waluigi said.  
"I've got my hands on something that'll calm the girl down," Wario said.

Daffodil was in the dark playing with a knife and looking around the dark basement. She was still trying to figure out a way to get out of here. But there's no window or a way to get to the ceiling at all. The only way out was the stairs, and she refused to use them. But she was determined to found a way out. Then suddenly, Daffodil got sleepy, and passed out. She was awoken the next day by the sun and two toads where around here.  
"Darn. I mean, oh thank goodness! You're alive!" one toad said.  
Daffodil glared at them with an unamused look.  
"Looks like you ran into Wario and Waluigi!" He held out a piece of paper to Daffodil. "Are you alright?"  
Daffodil snatched the paper from the toad and read it.  
_Had our fun with you witch! Maybe next time, you'll know better than to mess with Wario and Waluigi!  
_Daffodil slowly got up and groaned in pain.  
"Anyways, Peach told us to come and get you! She needs to speak to you!"  
Daffodil glared at them and said, "not interested."  
"Sorry. You have no choice." They both grabbed her.  
Daffodil tried to get them to let go, but her body was too weak to escape right now. She really didn't want to head up all those dreadful stairs. Though, she didn't have to worry about it, as the toads hopped into a pipe and the arrived at the castle grounds and headed into the castle without heading up any stairs. Through the railing on the second floor Peach stood, awaiting Daffodil's arrival.  
"Why did you not come to my party invitation?" Peach asked.  
"I didn't want to!" Daffodil replied.  
"Why did you attack my husband?"  
"Why was he forcing me to come to your stupid party?"  
Peach closed her eyes and sighed. "I've tried to be nice."  
"Good for you!"  
"…and you have been nothing but inconsiderate. If that is how you are going to act, then I'll stop being kind. You lost the house I gave you."  
"Oh no…" Daffodil rolled her eyes. She never cared about the weird looking house anyways.  
"You are not allowed anywhere near the castle unless summoned."  
"What made you think I ever wanted to come here anyways?"  
"And I've told you that you need to be at your best behavior here!"  
Daffodil crossed her arms with a displeasing look. It was her stupid husband that started it. He wouldn't leave her be. She wondered if she really was going to get into trouble for that.  
"Now you will be monitored at all times! Next time you attack anyone innocent in my kingdom, you will be thrown in prison!"  
"Great. Is that all?"  
"Yes. Guards, escort her out!"  
"Yes ma am!" a couple toads said.  
They went with Daffodil and walked her out. 

The boos have returned Plum to the castle Plum and Creampuff attempted to build. All it was is collapsed dirt, sticks, and rocks. The boos quickly left and returned to bowser. Plum just doesn't understand. She thought Creampuff and she got along well. But, she should've known that wasn't the case. After all, she couldn't even try to figure out his real name. How can she know that Creampuff even found her tolerable? Plum doesn't even know what to do know. She is lost in this strange town with absolutely no one to turn to now. And the only one that might even know a thing about her hates her. Plum wondered the area, thinking about what to do. Then he ran into Daffodil.  
"My, looks like you've had a rough time," Plum commented.  
They made a "tsk" sound and said, "This is nothing. You should worry about yourself."  
Plum just shrugged and said, "Just making a statement. Names Plum by the way."  
Daffodil crossed her arms. "Daffodil. What do you want?"  
Plum looked down. "Just to know who I am so I don't have to be lost…"  
"…What? What do you want from me?"  
Plum gave her a confused look. "Nothing?" She looked away. "I see you aren't like the other citizens here…"  
"Well why do you think that?"  
"I guess cuz you aren't from here? Like me…"  
"Not born here anyways."  
"And it doesn't… really look like you are really well liked?"  
Daffodil laughed. "Yeah, but it doesn't bother me!"  
Plum chuckled a bit. "Right! Who cares what miss. Bimbo and her mushroom citizen idiots think!"  
"And that fat, stupid, and pushy, king?"  
They both made a disapproving face and sound.  
Plum smiled a bit. "Looks like we have common disinterest! Maybe we could band together and help each other out!"  
Daffodil frowned a bit. "Well, I don't know if I even like you. You seem pretty annoying and stupid yourself, after all."  
Plum titled her head. "You... seem to really like to block people out."  
Daffodil looked away. "Letting people in leads to vulnerability and disappointment."  
Plum looked to the ground with a frown. She remembered all the happiness Creampuff, and then how he decided to go separate ways with her. Then she looked up back at Daffodil with a serious look. "Well, it doesn't look like being lone wolf is good ether, now is it?"  
Daffodil huffed. "I already told you these injuries are nothing. If you can't handle life, then why don't you have the whinny priss and the fat pushy moron to help and protect you!"  
"Why don't you let anyone try to help you?"  
Daffodil laughed.  
"I don't get what's so funny."  
Daffodil crossed her arms and gave her an unamused look. "I've tried to trust people, who were alone and in need once. In the end, everyone only cared about themselves and is willing to throw anyone under the bus no matter what they've done for them. So in the end, I figured out it's best to only worry about myself." Daffodil then started to walk off.  
"… So that one experience means every time will the same?"  
Daffodil glared at her. "What do you want? From me?"  
Plum frowned a bit. "I've already answered that. Though, I'm willing to help out any way I can with you…"  
"…If you scratch my back?" Daffodil rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before!"  
"If you help me figure out who I am."  
"Here, I'll tell you and save you the trouble. You are a dependent, annoying, petty princess who is so naive at life that it's pathetic! You are actually like the people you hate, no surprise there! So there you are, now buzz off!" Then Daffodil left.

Plum sat in the field that she woke up in. She sat on her butt with her knees to her chin and her arms wrapped around him. In attempted to see if she can remember anything on her own, she came here. Though nothing came to her. All she could think about is what Daffodil said. It made her think of Creampuff's relationship. She wasn't trying to use him at all. When she found him, she was just glad that she found someone with common hate like with Daffodil, thought now she wasn't all alone since she made a new friend… or thought she did anyway. Now she was wondering if Creampuff was using her, but don't see how that was possible. After all, she was glad to help him, and he's helped her. And now that she thought about it… she really has no reason to despise Mario, or even Peach really. She had no right to push him around like that, and Peach was only warning her about something she more than likely knows more about than anything.

Plum slept in the field last night, and it rained this morning. She decided to run to the library, and see if she can find anything. If she is a princess, she has to be known somehow. And she figured if there can be any information on her kingdom and family, than they have to have it in the library. But she couldn't even find a map there. There was a name though. Violet Kingdom, with king Apple and queen Hazel. She decided to try and see if she can get a letter to them, so she took some printer paper and pen and started to write. After she was done, she stamped and mailed it.  
_Why didn't I do this sooner,_ she wondered. 


	7. Found and Lost

The mail toad drove up to a kingdom where the letter was supposed to be delivered. However, he was stopped by a man.  
"Excuse me, but is that letter for the king and queen?" he asked.  
"Why yes!" the toad replied.  
"Ah! Well, I will deliver that letter to them!"  
"Oh, okay!" The toad handed him the letter.  
"Thanks good sir. Have a great day!"  
"Thanks you too!" The toad then happily left.  
The man grinned at the sender's name, 'Plum,' and saw that it was sent at the Mushroom Kingdom. He ripped up the letter and tossed the pieces into the wind. "I knew it, you little mouse. It was only a matter of time, before you slip up." The man manically laughed.

Peach was out strolling in her kingdom with a smile, but then bumped into Plum. Peach just starred at her, as Plum looked away.  
"Hi…" Plum finally spoke. "Been meaning to talk to you."  
Peach frowned and tilted her head. "Talk? About what?"  
Plum took a deep breath. "Well… sorry."  
"Huh?" Peach was token back a bit, as she wasn't expecting her to say that.  
"I guess I been rude to you… and your husband. So I apologize." Plum really wasn't expecting her to really be nice to her. After all, she was plain inconsiderate to the both of them when she didn't even know them at all. So, she turned to leave. "That's all. Sorry to bother you."  
Peach grinned and said, "apology accepted! Hey, you're welcome to have dinner at the castle if you'd like!"  
Toadsworth popped up. "Your majesty! It's not wise to have strange people you don't know well coming into the castle!"  
"It's okay Toadsworth! Mario is always right beside me!"  
"And she's been known to steal, if what Todd says is true."  
Plum cringed as she heard that name.  
"And there will be a lot who will be there to keep a watchful eye on here," Peach said.  
"That's fine. I'm busy tonight anyways." Plum said. She was anxious enough thinking about seeing Peach's husband. He seems like he'd be much harder to get forgiveness after he last talked to her. But Todd is the last person she wants to ever see. There was no need to apologize to that idiot. "See yea."  
Peach frowned. "I'm really worried about her."

Plum was walking along the beach, when she saw Daffodil not too far away. She was just standing there looking at the water, with two creeps coming behind her. Plum ran towards them and tackled them. This made Daffodil turn around as she crossed her arms.  
"What do you two think you are doing?" Plum asked.  
One man glared at her. "That's what I was wondering, sweet cheeks."  
"Oh, you where wanting some of our attention too?" the other asked.  
"Ew! No!"  
The both got up. "Come here sweetheart. Don't be shy." They both slowly came towards her.  
She hit one of them in the face, as hard as she could.  
"Ow!" The guy held onto his face.  
The other guy pinned her down to the ground. "You are a feisty one, aren't ya?"  
Plum slammed the back of her head against his face, got free, and started kicking him.  
Daffodil decided it was time for her to step in, as the other guy was coming after Plum. She grabbed the back of the man's shirt, which made him stumble and chock.  
"What were you goons up to, coming up from behind me like that?" Daffodil asked.  
"We just like that body of yours, babe," he replied.  
Daffodil glared at him and then kicked him in between, sending him flying. The other man saw that, and ran off. While his buddy laid where he landed in pain unable to move.  
Daffodil then turned to Plum. "So why did you come to help me?"  
"I didn't want those morons to touch you."  
She crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself."  
"Okay. But isn't it nice to have someone watch your back and be there for you?"  
Daffodil looked away with a frown.  
"I have no memories, no home, not a coin to my name." Plum looked down and away. "But, I was pretty happy with Creampuff."  
Daffodil placed her hands on her hips. "So, where is Creampuff?"  
"Gone."  
Daffodil snickered and said, "of course."  
"Though I think it was because I was so selfish that he left. I'm not going to be selfish no more! I don't need to use anyone! So I'm helping you with nothing in return!"  
Daffodil glared at her. "Even though you're a prissy fighter, I guess you not so self-centered as royalty usually are."  
Plum gave her a confused look. "Thanks, I guess."  
It was quiet for some time, before a man on a flying chair appeared behind Plum and said, "there you are, you little snake!"  
Both girls turned their attention onto him.  
"Do I know you?" Plum asked.  
The man zapped her with magic. "Playing dumb will only make things worse for you!"  
Daffodil pulled out her knife, and came after him, but he quickly pulled up and move out the way.  
"Nice try, street trash. But you should just stay out the way!" He used his powers to smash a decent size rock into her. Then he went to scoop up Plum, and flew off.

When she awoken, she was in the middle of a crowd of people tied up to a machine.  
The woman in front of her spoke. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!"  
Plum looked around with a confused look.  
"We have to ask you some questions. Are you ready?"  
"I guess…"  
"Okay! So, did that man have a passionate night with you?" She pointed to her kidnapper.  
"No! I don't even know him!" Plum shouted.  
A light ding sound was made.  
"What?" he shouted.  
"Did he ever bang you?" the woman asked.  
She crossed her arms and said, "not that I know of."  
The same ding sound was made.  
"What the hell is going on?" the man asked.  
"Are you to be married to him do to our rules of our kingdom?"  
"I don't think so!"  
The same sound came again.  
The man ripped her out the chair and slammed her to the ground and sat on her. "I don't know what the hell you did, but this time I'll make it so you won't be able to get away this time!"  
Plum screamed and struggled.  
Every time someone moved he zapped them.  
Plum went to move, but then, he placed one hand on her throat and sat on her while he started to rip her clothes off. She grabbed his arm with her hand, but did not have any strength to pull, nor could she struggle free. All she could do now, is close her eyes. "Stop!" she shouted.  
Suddenly, he wasn't moving. So she quickly ran off away from the crowd.

Plum wasn't sure what happened, but she was glad she was safe. But she wondered where she was now, and why that man did what he did. She doesn't know what to do now. It seems like she keeps getting shoved into one strange place after another. She wondered if her parents read her letter yet. There isn't any time to think about that. She needed to figure out a plan of action now to get out of this place. Problem was, she doesn't know this place or where she can go. But she knew she had to stay calm and get out of here. She ran as fast as she could and ended up in some forest. Plum then kneeled down to catch her breath. Her gaze went up to the sky with a sad look. "Maybe I should've… had dinner with her."

Daffodil went to town to see if she could find some clues to where the guy and Plum went. She then saw Luigi again. He was playing with his son with both smiling and laughing. A lot of dads she's seen playing with their children and it always confuses her as to why her own dad wasn't like that. She was going to ask him if he saw anything, but then she remember his reaction the last time he saw him. So she just walked by him and said, "sorry I scared you."  
Luigi looked at her, but then quickly looked away. He did hear about how she attacked Mario. He panicked about what he should do.  
She just frowned as she waked away. Daffodil didn't expect much, but he still doesn't mean it doesn't bother her.

Daffodil found some shell that made her go fast, after learning that the man who took Plum went this way. Suddenly, stairs were in the way, so she had to jump off. She made quite the distance, but she still doesn't see Plum. 'Must be in that kingdom,' she thought. She looked around to see if there was another way in, but sadly there wasn't. She looked at the wall surrounding the kingdom and started to climb.


End file.
